Unrest
by Konstantinsen
Summary: Kenji has a bad dream. It's much worse for his father, Kenshin.  One-shot


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Nobuhiro Watsuki does... and I'm just borrowing his characters.**

* * *

><p>Kenji woke from the irritation of lying on a bunch of rocks. It was only until he opened his eyes that he wasn't laying on any rocks. The youth jumped upon seeing hill upon hill of human remains. <em>What… wha… where am I?<em>

He looked around. It was very gloomy. It was cold. And it seemed as though time stood still in this place. There was a thick mist colored by the dark purple of what lay beyond. There was no sun, no moon, no stars; nothing up above but a dull sky.

He made a step. His bare foot felt the creak of a human femur. The boy froze upon realizing how vulnerable he was in sleeping clothes. He didn't have a weapon either. And who knows what dangers lurked in this (_dead_) area.

"Kaa-san?" he called turning his head frantically. "Tou-san!"

He was starting to feel uncomfortable with his surroundings. Despite being a big boy and learning the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, his confidence in himself was slowly waning. He was starting to feel afraid. _No! I'm not afraid. I'm strong! I'll be just like Tou-san. I'm training to protect people. I shouldn't be in any way scared, that I should not._

Kenji pushed on, not knowing where to go or what to do.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Ji-san!"

It seemed forever that he'd been walking and trudging through heaps of bone barefoot. It was beginning to pain his feet. _I've been walking around here and still no sign of mom or dad… or anyone at all._

"Hey, is there anyone out there?"

_Anyone?_ There was someone.

"You're lost."

Kenji's eyes snapped to a tall man covered in bandages from the head all the way down. His arms were folded together and he wore a purple gi over his shoulder down to his waist. There was a sword buckled neatly to his side. _A swordsman… all wrapped up?_ The youth was happy that he had found company but was bothered by his appearance. And he felt something disturbing from him.

"I guess it's not too obvious," Kenji said weakly.

"So how'd you end up here, boy?"

"I was hoping you would tell me, that you would."

A smile etched across the man's face as his right hand rubbed against his chin. "You really are lost."

Kenji felt the aura sour up. He didn't like this very much. "So, where am I?"

"You're in Hell."

The youth jumped at the second voice. Another swordsman appeared behind him; he was equipped with a daishou. His hand looked as if it were itching to draw the longer blade. He wore a black hat and some dark body-covering undergarment. Overall, he frightened the youth. _Shit! Where am I?_

"Who are you?"

"They call me 'Kurogasa'!" he hissed teasingly.

Kenji saw his eyes. They glowed bright red. For a second, he was blinded. But when he came to his senses, he was shocked to find that he was unable to move. Stuck in a position facing what looked like (_seemed like_) a lunatic, the young lad struggled to look at the other man—the one covered in bandages.

"It's no use trying to move," said the bandaged swordsman, "His special technique freezes opponents where they stand. If you're not strong enough, you won't break out of it."

_Shit! What do these guys want? Why isn't anyone helping me? Who are these people? Where am I!_ Kenji's heart raced as he thought of ways how to get out of this terrifying situation. _I'm brave! I'm smart. There has to be a way out of this!_

"How about a formal welcome to a place where you belong," Kurogasa said having drawn his katana and approaching his immobile victim.

The bandaged man chuckled. "Enma's usually the one who spills blood around here. But Jin'eh just couldn't resist."

Now towering over the youth, Kurogasa raised his weapon amidst the growing laughter of the other swordsman. Kenji's eyes met his.

"A hitokiri is a hitokiri until death," he chillingly remarked. And the blade came down.

* * *

><p>Kenji gasped as he broke out of his disturbing slumber. The boy sat up oblivious to the fact that he was sweating all over. Everything was silent. He was back in his room, sitting on his futon, and gazing at the wall.<p>

_What the hell was that? Who were those two? And why were they after me?_ The young lad fixed his bed and headed to the well outside. He splashed his face and let the coldness of the water assist in organizing his thoughts. _What did I just go through? Enma, I know that to be the head of the underworld. Kurogasa… why does that ring a bell?_

"Kenji? You're early today."

The youth attempted to hide his bewilderment from his mother who sweat dropped at her son's edgy reasoning.

"Well, I'll be cooking breakfast."

_Great… _It was Kenji's turn to sweat drop. _Another day's start spoiled by awful taste._

Just as Himura Kaoru headed to the kitchen to prepare the first meal of the day, her husband, Himura Kenshin, stepped out to the sight of his son standing by the well with a wet face and an uneasy feel. It was this that triggered his instincts.

"Kenji."

"Tou-san."

"I see you've risen up early."

"Well, I… uh… have to help out at the Akabeko."

Kenshin smiled. "I see. Your Aunt Tae seems to be having a few difficulties handling the drunks lately. I'm sure you can help."

His son forced out a smile in reply. _If only you knew…_

Although he didn't know it, his father sensed his uneasiness but couldn't act on it just yet. "So, I guess I'll go prepare our breakfast, that I will."

"Um, Kaa-san is cooking by the way."

That sent his father face-first onto the floor. Kenji could only look at his father's clumsiness. _How am I supposed to tell you this? Maybe a question will do._

"Tou-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kenshin was fast back on his feet.

"It's about this… um… thing here. Uh, I think… do you know what's a 'Kurogasa'?"

His father went rigid for a moment. _Jin'eh… _

"And about this other thing… was there anyone who was… um… patched up… from head to toe?"

Kenshin's heart stopped. _Shishio! He doesn't know about Shishio yet… no one's ever told him so far. But how did he know?_


End file.
